IHEARTU
by skylover4life
Summary: Sora and Riku return from defeating Xemnas but Sora is suprised when he finds out that the person he's been searching for has been there all along.  SoraXOC ONE-Shot possible Past outlook.  You'll see what I mean...


"Sora!Riku!"

"Ah!"He looked at the island to see those who he missed.

He ran to the shore when he was tackled by his two favorite companions.

"Ah!"

"We're back Kairi!" He hands her back the lucky charm that she had once given to him and they both let go. Another hand is offered to Sora and he looks up to the person. It was non other than Kitty smiling back at him.

"Welcome home soldier." She said it with such warmth and welcome and to top it off she grinned slightly. She was so human, so weak and fragile but she pulled him up with the strength thad she had.

Everyone looked at both me and Sora with happiness and glee. We just grinned at each other still holding hands.

Riku spoke first. "So... what now?"

I looked at Sora and took three steps back. He instictively reached back but I just smiled.

"I still have a promise to keep..." i murmured.

I stepped knee deep into the water and closed my eyes letting the unwhole hearts soround me, as if calling them. An orb of light left kairi's chest followed by Sora who looked at it in shock and awe.

An orb left my chest as the three unfinished hearts were aligned leaving each other room for the next step.

I inhaled as I let the wonderous light soround and dance around me. I smiled a genuine smile as i danced in the salty waves of both water and light with such grace.

The orbs of light began to take shape. I spun and faced the light outlines that took form of three familiar faces.

"Namine, Roxas, ...and Kat.." I looked at my other who held her spot in the middle also holding both Namine and Roxa's hands.

"Hello." Their eyes were shut and they lookd completely normal two feet n the air. It fit them, their existance was magical.

3rd person P.O.V

The light contracted and fadded as the the newborn three teens opened their eyes and landed in the cold sea water.

Kat just stared at my with tears in her eyes.

"Wha-" She didn't bother wiping them when she looked back at Roxas who was also crying. They all still held hands and Kat looked back at Namine who started to giggle with a few tears welling in her eyes.

Kat let go and tackled Kitty on the ground laughing with such genuine glee and tears in her face. Kitty was in the small wave of water also laughing and crying. Roxas ran to them and hugged them both all of them lauging and crying like crazy.

Namine straightened herself as she and Kairi wanted in on the group hug.

"Group hug!" Riku yelled.

Donald and Gofy looked like they were getting emotional.

"Tissue?" Goofy offered Donald.

" OH Fooeeey!" Donald grabbed the tissue and blew hard.

They both ran past Sora and got in the crowd to hug whoever was infront.

"C'mon Sora!" Sora turned to the voice of king mickey who was already running to get into the mass group hug.

Sora just ginned and manouvered his way in the huge group hug.

"Kitty you're amazing!"

He hugged her the second Kat and Roxas let go. Kitty was still in shallow water from Kat's tackle attack.

"Thanks but I already new that!"

"Hey! I thought you weren't supposed to be confident!"

"Well, that was all until Kairi let me borrow her mirror." She finished and winked at him.

He suddenly frowned.

"What?"

"Do you know how worried I was when you jumped into that wormhole and dragged Xemnas along with you!"

"But I-"She looked up at him.

"VERY!

"But Sora I-"

" I thought I lost you, Do you know how distrout I was beleiving I lost you? Huhhh?...I really thought I lost you..."

"Sora..." Sora was on his knee's and Kitty proped her self up from the shallow water to face him.

He dug his hands in the sand that were on both sides of Kitty looking straight into her heart and soul.

"I'm sorry Sora."

"I know..." He leaned over to her and gave her the most angelic Kiss she would have dreamed of. His lips were full of inocence and sunshine. So inocent it made every other romance soap opera kiss seem Dirty. They were full of Love.

"Well well well." We parted and blushed. My wonderful moment was yet again ended by Rose.

"Darnit Rose..."

"Why is it everytime I see you ,you're locking lips with tall, tan and inocent?"

"Because your Aphrodite the goddess of love." I remarked blankly.

"Rose-er Aphrodite not again!" Sora complained.

"Don't worry you two I'm sending her home ASAP! She's been getting On my nerves too y'know." Celese agreed.

"Hmp!"

"C'mon goddess of Lust let's go home!" Celese started to push her to the gold casting circle infront of them and waved goodbye.

"See ya later!"

"Later!" we all waved a temporary farewell and looked at each other.

Kitty P.O.V

**"Now what?" Sora asked.**

"Well we could go somewhere to eat if you want?"

"Huh?

"Did you not hear me?

"Yeah but no one said anything...and your human you can't read our minds anymore..." Kairi looked at me.

**"Maybe she can read my mind?" **

"That's highly unlikely..."

Sora smiled.

and looked at them.

Sora turned at me.

His smile looked suspisious.

His ocean blue eyes met mine and smiled.

He shut his eyes.

**"Kitty..." **A familiar small fragile figure stood before me offering me a hand. My jaw dropped.

It was me. So human yet so wonderful.

**"Welcome home soldier."**

"Sora!" I gasped in awe.

"Darn..."

"What was that?" Riku asked in total shock.

"It was when Sora saw Kitty again!" Goofy anounced.

"Yeah but we all saw it." Roxas said with wonderment.

"Maybe it's an amp affect." Kat said.

"AMP affect?" Namine asked finally feeling confused.

"Yeah, In this case Sora's the Guitar and Kitty's the amplifier." She explained that even though Kitty is human she can also have natural gifts.

"Maybe their hearts are blended so much that they became in total sink with each other." Kairi said with such belief.

"That's gotta be it! Their hearts are so connected that their able to communiate with their hearts an ours!" King Mickey said so sure. " Remember Sora? When you said Kitty was calling you when she was kidnapped by Xemnas?"

"Yeah that's right!"

"Her heart called out to yours because they were already mending together!"

"Do you really think that your Magesty?

"Yup! No doubt!"

"Our hearts are blended..." Sora looked at me with such Love that no other could.

He closed his eyes and focused again.

A flood of memories overwhelmed me. From Twilight town to Disney Castle, How halarious we looked in there. How "observant" he was when I was a mermaid.

I coughed and he meerely chuckled.

Halloween town and how cool I looked. That moment in Halloween town were danced in circles.

The beasts castle after we defeated that wolf-like heartless whe he asked me to dance. All of it.

Eventually it ended and my eyes were still shut waiting for more.

"AW!WHAT?"

I opened my eyes to see Roxas and Kat holding hands and staring each other passionately.

"Woah..."

Kairi,Namine,Goofy , and Donald were sniffing and sharing tissue.

Riku and Mickey had tiny tears welling in their eyes trying to keep them in.

I glanced back at Sora who had tears all over. He shot at me and kissed me with such intensity. As I fluttered my eyes shut I heard one setence he never got to say.

**"I LOVE YOU."**

Holy Sh*t even I'm impressed...Well I wrote this during this june and I just barely read over and edited it after like four months! It's October and I'm thinking on posting it sooner or later... Who knows Maybe you will all get to see how Sora and My OC met...well depending on the Reviews. I know you people read this so I am begging you for God's sake please please review, Good or bad. Until Next Time Bye!


End file.
